


By Way Of

by Enby_Scientist



Category: Mianite - Fandom, world of mianite
Genre: Gen, Meeting their counter parts, mianite secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Scientist/pseuds/Enby_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Heroes leave the void they find themselves back in their original world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Way Of

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for croidorcha on tumblr! Hope you like it!!

Country Bat

They met Country Bat by way of falling. They had been in the void for what had felt like months, the strange stasis having become the norm by now.   
Suddenly there was a shout from the Wizard.   
“Look! There!” Waglington said pointing vaguely down wards. “Light!”  
Sure enough there it was a small speck that was steadily growing bigger, soon they could make out the shapes of land, then some recognizable buildings, then suddenly it became very bright as they fell into the the world.   
Their landing was, while not harmful to any of them, not in the slightest bit graceful. There were feet and arms in faces, elbows in sides and all together it looked like a mess.   
But one by one they untangled themselves and brushed themselves off.   
Then there was a loud shout,  
“Dad!” Suddenly there was somebody forcing their way through the group to get to Mot.   
“Alyssa!”  
Mot pulled the young woman into a tight hug.   
“I though you were dead!” She exclaimed “And then there was that dream!”   
“I know, I know” he murmured.   
When they moved apart Mot asked  
“So how long have I been away?”  
“Almost a year now, three weird guys appeared like three days ago though, one of them suggested I wait here for a little while, he looked like a dragon”  
“That would be Matt then” came Waglington, who had begun hovering off the floor slightly.   
That caused Alyssa to turn around and fully take in the group.   
Mot lead her around and introduced her to the heroes and Gains, lastly there was Foxx.   
“And this is FireFoxx” he said. As Foxx took Alyssa’s hand to shake.  
“Please just call me Foxx.” she said grinning “It’s great to meet you at last! Mot doesn’t shut up about you!” She said nudging Mot in the side with an elbow playfully.   
“We’ll have to talk properly later but I think Jericho is trying to get me to go” She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. “Any way I have to go and see what Mr Salty Boner wants, See ya!” And with that Foxx jogged off over to Jericho.   
“You get used to them” was Mot’s only explanation.

Jeriah

They met Jeriah by way of a sword pointed at them. Jericho and Foxx had gone to check out their old castle to see what shape it was in. They had barely walked into the entrance hall when a dark mist began to engulf the two of them. It was only Foxx’s quick thinking that allowed them to dodge the concentrated blast of blood magic energy that came towards them through the mist. They crouched low and moved as quietly as they could towards the door way they knew would take them towards their vault.   
Once out of the entrance hall the darkness dissipated and they ran full pelt towards the securest room in the castle, they practically flew up the stairs, Foxx muttering in thaumian to create some blockades behind them. They reached the vault and Jericho fumbled with the combination, allowing their unknown attacker to catch up, It was Foxx’s short gasp that caused Jericho to whirl around, hand on the hilt of his sword.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I was you…” Their attacker said darkly. It was their first chance to look at him. He was Slightly taller than Jericho with dark hair that might of been starting to go grey, he wore mostly red with a crest on his shirt that featured a tree on a floating island, a symbol they had come to link to Mianite back in the other world. Even so they did not quite realize who this man must be… Not until Foxx had knocked him out with a well placed spell.   
“Woah! Woah! w-What!?” Jericho yelled as the man slumped against the floor.   
“What?” Foxx shrugged, turning to her partner “He was gonna attack us”  
“Yeah… But still… Do you realize who he probably is?”  
“No…?”  
“I think he’s Jeriah, you know, my other self”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah…”  
Foxx turned to Jericho.   
“Now what?”

Spark:  
They met Spark by arrangement. Ianite had sensed the arrival of the Heroes and company and had sent a messenger to the peninsula to arrange for a meeting.   
When the day arrived there was an unusually serious tone among the heroes as they prepared them selves to see Ianite. Normal clothing had been swapped for more ceremonial armor and cloaks, reminding those who had not come from this world of the far less casual relationship the heroes shared with the gods from this land. A ship had been sent to take them to the temple which they all boarded. During the journey Andor, Martha, and Sparklez had a hushed conversation about how to precede once they saw Spark. Ianita had been sent off to play with Foxx and Sindi who were attempting to get her to play I Spy.   
As they the temple came into view Dianite let out a low whistle.   
“Nice to see my sister still has style in this world.”  
They were met at the docks by none other than Skipper Redbeard who greater them all warmly after introductions were had and lead them up into the main temple.   
“This is a different route from the one we took last time isn’t it?” Sindi called from near the back of the group.   
“Aye, I wasn’t sure how you would feel bout going by the pavilion considering past events…” Came the response from Redbeared.   
They arrived at the top of the hill soon after and made their way into the temple.   
They were greeted by Ianite her self. There was a man stood behind her, his eyes widened as he took in the group, hesitating on Andor, Martha before settling on Sparklez. He however had not yet noticed the man as his gaze was fixed upon his goddess. He stepped forward moved onto one knee and bowed his head.  
“My Lady”   
A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to look up, Ianite was wearing her blindfold but Sparklez knew to hold eye contact,  
“My Child. Welcome home.” Ianite’s smile was warm, she turned her head towards “In fact welcome home to all of you, we all have a lot to discuss but I feel that the most important will be between myself and you, Dianite?”  
“Of course.” Dianite stepped forward and took the goddess’ arm. As they turned to leave Ianite whispered in Sparklez’s ear.   
“I have not told him although I am aware of what happened, I fell that it is something best told by family and while I am not there…” Then to the room at large she said, “ A feast is being prepared in your honor, if you would like to all follow Redbeard though to the drawing room we shall join you soon.”  
They followed the pirate through into the next room. Ianita came over and demanded that Sparklez picked her up so he placed her up on his shoulders when the man approached him.   
“You must be the one they call ‘Sparklez’. ” the man stated rather than asked.  
“Yes sir. And in turn you must be Spark. I’ve heard a great deal about you sir. I’d shake your hand but I’ve got my hands full with this little monster…”  
Martha and Andor approached them then,  
“Father..” Martha started “We-We have a lot we need to talk about.”  
And so carefully they told Spark everything that had happened, Martha recounting the early days, Andor spoke of the time between that and the heroes arrival, and then Sparklez finished the tale. They spoke for what seemed like hours. Spark’s face changed from confusion, to anger, to guilt and to sadness. At the end he turned to Sparklez and said,  
“So she’s gone? Spread out across the worlds?”  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you in that case, for looking after her when I couldn’t. The way you spoke of her actions I feel that she cared for you deeply and it is evident that you care for her so thank you.” Spark stood up.   
“Shall we rejoin the group?” He said “There are a number of people I need introducing to.”  
“Of course Father” came Martha’s reply as they walked over to the others, Ianita running on ahead.


End file.
